blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 70
希望 |romaji= Zetsubō Bāsasu Kibō |viz= Despair vs. Hope |issue= 33, 2016 |arc= Seabed Temple Arc |volume= 8 |episode= Episode 48 |characters= #Asta #Vetto #Finral Roulacase #Vanessa Enoteca #Noelle Silva #Ledior Vaude (flashback) #Liliane Vaude (flashback) #Langris Vaude (flashback) #Yami Sukehiro (flashback) }} 希望|Zetsubō Bāsasu Kibō}} is the 70th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta lands a hit on Vetto and asks how Vetto likes that hit. Vetto thinks about how he felt that hit, and tells Asta that it was a good hit. Vetto goes to attack Asta, but Vanessa Enoteca pulls Asta through one of Finral Roulacase's portals. Vanessa compliments Asta and tells him to keep it up, to which Asta replies that he is doing nothing and that it's all them. Noelle Silva is amazed at what she is seeing and thinks about how good Vanessa and Finral are. Vetto notices that the wound on his face is not healing and that Asta's sword is that only weapon that can defeat him. Vetto also thinks about how Vanessa's Thread Magic is the most troublesome, as she can spread it everywhere and affect everything, along with how difficult it is to detect. Vetto then thinks about how he can no long keep up with Asta's movements and tells them that they are making him sick for working together. Vetto charges at them saying that he will not give them a sliver of hope. Vanessa throws Asta into another portal, which Asta continues his assault against Vetto by attacking and jumping through portals. Vanessa notices that Vetto has the timing of their movements down, and says that she is going to surpass her limits, which Asta tells her to do it. Vanessa wonders how Asta gives her strength, and thinks that she made the right choice for leaving her home and joining the Black Bulls. She also thinks about how the thread of fate is always in the palm of one's own hand, and tells Asta that she will support him, and Asta tells her that he is in her care. Finral thinks about how they are moving too fast and that is why he hates hot-headed people. He remembers when he was young and how his little brother was always praised by their parents. He also remembers how his brother was chosen to be the head of the family and how he decided to run away from everything. Finral also thinks about why Yami Sukehiro choose him to be in the Black Bulls. Finral thinks about how he will make the Black Bulls the best and tells Asta to put his trust in him, to which Asta replies that he already has it. Finral then creates multiple portals and Asta jumps through them all. Vetto tells them that they are about to reach their limit and asks how long they can keep it up. Finral and Vanessa think about how they will not betray Asta's trust. Vetto tells them to fall into despair already, but Asta replies that they do not have time for that nonsense, and pierces Vetto's body. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 70